You're my Valentine, baby
by DesAnimaux
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and little Sesshoumaru is being difficult.


_It was pink._

A horrendous shade of pink. Pink was not a manly color. His father told him so.

"Don't you want it?"

9-year-old Sesshoumaru Taisho looked up from the bag, which held starberry flavored chocolate, right into the eyes of his classmate Kagome Higurashi. In place of the usual cheerful smile, she wore a look of confusion. Her head was tilted slightly, letting one pigtail hang in her face.

"It's good chocolate, I promise." she said sweetly.

Sesshouaru pointedly turned his nose up at it. "It is unacceptable." he spoke haughtily.

Kagome set down the Valentine's chocolate bag on the table between them and asked rather dejectedly, "How come?"

The little boy eyed the bag warily, as it would suddenly leap at him and gnaw on his perfectly round cheeks. "The color's wrong."

Kagome blinked. Pink was totally a Valentine's day color. Her mother told her so. "Is not!" she shouted.

"Pink is not for boys." Honestly, was this girl an idiot?

Kagome puffed up her cheeks, trying to keep herself from screaming. She'd worked hard on making that chocolate (with help from her mom) ever since the teacher paired her up with Sesshoumaru for gifts. He had to be the stupidest, meanest boy ever!

"Well, then, you don't get any chocolate!" she said, stomping her foot. She snatched the bag from the table and marched off, leaving a very annoyed Sesshoumaru sitting in his seat. A few of the other kids who'd heard everything were quietly giggling. He ignored them.

"Man, you really got her _mad_."

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku, who was practically loaded with chocolate despite the teacher's insistance that everyone got just one gift.

"The color was wrong." Sesshoumaru explained, "Boys do not eat _pink_ chocolate."

"Aw, come on, who cares about stupid colors!" Miroku said as he unloaded the chocolate in his arms, "It's all about girls liking you!" He added the last part with a wink.

Uncharacteristically, Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Another reason you don't have as many as I have." Miroku said in a singsong voice before digging into his chocolate.

Sesshoumaru pretended not to hear, but the boy's words annoyed him. Looking around, he realized that many boys still had more than one, whereas he...he was only left with the chocolate he'd made himself. He felt a little like a loser. He scowled; he wasn't supposed to be a _loser_. He shot up from his seat, chocolate in hand. He pushed past other children, looking for one in particular. He found her next to Kouga, who happened to be eating...the chocolate she'd made.

"This is yummy Kagome-chan!" Kouga said through a mouthful of choco-goo.

"Thanks, Kouga-kun." Kagome answered sweetly. She turned from his desk, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there with his handmade chocolate.

"Oh...Sesshoumaru-kun..." Kagome looked uncomfortable. So did Sesshoumaru. They both stood there a minute, just staring at each other.

Sesshoumaru contemplated simply walking away and eating the candy himself, but it didn't seem the right thing to do. After all, it was intended for her. He held out his blue bag, the color of her eyes, and said, "Higurashi-chan, this is for you."

She gently took it, a little surprised. She held it to her chest as she smiled. Suddenly nervous, he gulped and turned to go back to his seat.

"Wait!"

Sesshoumaru turned to see what she wanted, and was shocked when she kissed him on his cheek.

"Since I don't have chocolate anymore...It was the only thing I could think of." Kagome explained.

To her astonishment, a flush crept up his neck and darkened his cheeks. Never, in the years that she'd known him, had she seen that happen. Even more amazing was the stunned look that he was wearing.

"S-Sesshoumaru-kun? Are you alright?"

It took a moment to gather his wits again, but when he did, he drew himself up to his full height and declared, "Higurashi Kagome, from now on, you will be my Valentine."

For both, this was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
